


An Arrow in the Bottle

by Fibi94



Series: Every Day SHIELD Stories [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Clint Barton mentioned, F/M, Kinda, Maria Hill Mentioned - Freeform, Nick Fury mentioned, clint & coulson father-son relationship, clintasha mentioned, everyday SHIELD stories, hill/coulson mentioned, natasha romanov mentioned, pilot spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day after day a different story takes place in S.H.I.E.L.D. Whether you are in the Triskelion or the Hub, the Sandbox or the Fridge, the Cube or the Academy, on the Helicarrier or on a mobile air command, you will always watch the freakiest show on earth… and sometimes aliens aren’t even present (Thor excluded)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrow in the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Coulson knew who left it.  
> He was the only person on earth who would leave that for him to find...

_This story was inspired by a headcanon I saw in[Bland Marvel Headcanons](http://blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com/) an amazing blog_

 

 

**An Arrow in the Bottle**

Coulson arrived at the bus earlier than the rest of his new team, he wasn’t surprised, last night in the Triskelion, they probably had the time of their life and quite frankly he had the time of his life too, but Maria had to be in the office fairly early and he wanted, after all, to see how the renovations on the Bus had went. He looked around the main living area, which was completely renovated. New bunks, control room and a bar. He walked there and looked at all the bottles nicely lined next to each other. Bottles of the finest vodka, scotch, tequila, bourbon and wine. He smiled thinking that he had to thank Fury later for that.

Smiling he went up where he remembered his office was, smiling when he saw his desk, chair and lamb was there. He left his bad on the couch and walked to the desk. He saw next to the lamb a miniature of the Bus with a small note from Fury “ _Clear skies ahead”._ Next to this was a small model of Lola a small note with Maria’s neat handwriting _“Keep her safe for me”_ he was smiling like an idiot when he saw her note. From all his collectables Lola was the only one she was so attached to.

Of all the things in his office though one single thing was what drew his attention to, was one bottle of black label 12 years old Scotch which was placed on the bookcase on his left. He walked there slowly although he already knew who left it there. He took the bottle in his hands and smiled as he traced the simple delicate arrow on the neck of the bottle.

He knew who sent it, it was obvious, and he felt relieved to know he was well after everything. He untangled the arrow and the key-ring smiling even wider. It was a delicate gift chosen with care. He knew that it killed Clint not being able to linger and mess with him. That was good enough for him though, at least he could leave for the journey to mystery without worrying about him and Natasha. Because if he learned one thing for the two of them was that if one was alright so was the other…

His phone vibrated and he searched his pockets for it, knowing already that he had a new message probably from Maria.

“ _Lola is fine; docs cleared her, come and get her honey. Flight safe M.C.”_

This only made his day better…    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I'd love to hear your oppinions :)


End file.
